Little Angel Go Away
by Terra Nights
Summary: The awaited sequel to the Devil Has Me Today. Set one thousand years in the future, what has changed for Vergil? Has he gotten over killing Luciana? And what about Seraphina, the daughter Vergil never wanted?


**Devil May Cry  
Little Angel Go Away  
The Little Things That Changed**

Years had gone by. A lot had happened.

Vergil had become immortal because he was now a king of one of the three major realms. Dante was now too, because Vergil willed it. Neither had aged a day in near one thousand years.

Ira and Gabe still served him, but as everyone but Dante did, they stayed out of his way. At least they had the instinct for that. Only one seemed to lack the instinct to stay away from him.

Seraphina.

She wasn't in the throne room now, she wasn't annoying him yet. He hated her so much, but he couldn't kill the child who appeared to be only twelve years old. She wasn't just _his_ child, she wasn't just _his _daughter. If she was, he was sure he could kill her.

But…

She walked in the throne room, smiling, dressed in a beautiful white dress. Her pale feet were bare like they so often were. Behind her was Dante.

"Uncle Dante" she cried, pulling on his hand.

Her hair was silver at the crown of her head-so much like his- and as it turned into more a silver-blonde at her shoulders. It stayed silver blonde down to its very tips, which her at her waist. Her eyes were a bright, clear ice blue –which she inherited from him- and her skin wasn't like his. It was the exact shade of her mother's.

He didn't think her name; it hurt to think her name. Vergil did anything he could to avoid any and all pain. Mental and Emotional pain that is. Physical pain was much easier to deal with and in time…it went away. It got better. It got easier to burden one with.

"Daddy!" he heard her cry and he looked up at his daughter. Yamato shivered.

"Sera" called Dante. "Stop"

She stopped and looked up at her uncle. Her face was sad. She looked so like her mother when she wore that expression.

"Leave me" he snarled. The girl's brow furrowed.

"Daddy…?" she whimpered. She was a thousand years old and yet every single time he denied her, she cried.

"Come on Sera" Dante said, picking the girl up. Her fingers gripped his coat so tightly it tore. She was whimpering, tears already running down her pale cheeks.

"Daddy" she whimpered.

He hadn't touched the girl since that first time he had held her, when he had found out of her life and had realized that the beginning of her life was the end of…

He forced his mind to shy away from thinking about her.

"Daddy!" she screamed it at the top of her lungs and he internally flinched. Her voice rang and shimmered like bells. It was the voice of an angel even though demon was the main component in her blood. She barely had a human side.

Dante held his niece as he walked down the hall; she was curled into his arms now, crying. He never thought himself one for children, but he knew Seraphina was lonely, very lonely. Vergil never bothered with her, he barely looked at her.

Looking at Vergil now was almost painful though.

He was paler, like he was dead. His eyes were even lighter as if ice had frozen them. His hair was spiked up as usual, most of the time. Sometimes he didn't even bother worrying about his hair; he just let it fall in his face.

He had his good days and his bad days. Today was a better day. His hair had been spiked, like the old days, he had even shown emotion, anger, but hey it was emotion. Usually he had nothing.

_Maybe he's finally on the mend_ thought Dante for a second. But how do you mend when you killed your soul mate? That's how Dante thought Luciana's and Vergil's love was. They had been soul mates.

"Why doesn't daddy wanna see me yet?" whimpered Seraphina. She clenched her fingers, ripping his new jacket even more. It didn't really matter anymore, he could repair it later. It was her growing strength that worried him, she almost as strong as him and she wasn't even an adult yet. What if she were unstable as an adult? Two types of demon blood sang in her veins along with a little angel and some human blood. Could that make her unstable?

"Calm down Sera" he said, patting her head. "Verg will come around."

"But…But Uncle Dante!" she closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in his shirt. "I just want…I just want my Daddy to be normal!"

"Oh honey" the dark haired Ice demon, their leader, appeared. Dante looked up at her. He was used to her by now. She had become like Sera's mother figure. It was a good thing though…she needed someone to look up to and wasn't exactly the best role model. Sera now looked at Ira too, her ice-blue eyes watching her, waiting for her to go on. "It's alright, Master Vergil needs some time" She held open her arms for the girl. She jumped from Dante's arms to hers, even though she was nearly ten feet away.

She nestled herself into Ira's arms. Dante walked closer to the Ice demon. Her icy heart had seemingly melted for little Seraphina, but she was so beautiful, so kind, it was hard to be cold and icy to her.

That's why Dante visited Hell so often now. He didn't want her dealing with her father alone. He looked at her and sighed, poor child. But she was strong like her mother. Her facial expressions often matched that of her mother's. When she was angry, or sad or thinking, Dante was sure he could see Luciana there.

"Ira!" a voice snarled. "Gabe!" Ira's brow furrowed. She put Seraphina down.

"I have to go see what your father wants, honey, I'll be right back" Seraphina watched her go, and then walked back to Dante. Her eyes were a mirror of his – and her father's. She was truly beautiful beyond compare. Dante smiled at his niece. He never thought himself for children, but how could one refuse a child like Seraphina?

Ira's pace was hurried; Gabriel had beaten her to the throne room. He stood to the left of the King. She almost stopped when she saw who stood at the base of his throne, but hurried on anyway, to the right of the throne to stand watch for her King.

He stood there, with a graceful beauty that few ever saw. Michael, the Heaven's Archangel who was the leader of all the Archangels. He was to rid the world of fear and thus try and rid it of demons. He was Defender of the Element of Fire. It made Ira want to cower from him; Fire could rid the world of Ice.

She couldn't help but hold her breath. He was beyond beautiful, perfection no words could describe his face. He was lightly tanned; an even bronze color covering the entire surface of him, his hair was dark brown, thick and had a slight wave to it as it hung to his shoulders. His eyes were liquid Onyx, so dark you could barely see the irises. His wings extended from his bare back, silver-white with a dash of gold on them that sparkled in the red light of the ice-castle. His muscles were strong and toned, his clothes were all white and hung loosely off him, so he could move so much easier and his back was bare to allow the wings to escape easier. Even in her fear of him, Ira could not help but wonder at his grace - the grace of any angel.

She bit her lip to keep her mouth from gaping at him. No need to look like a fish.

Her King showed no interest at all in this beauty from the skies. He started at the Archangel with a little more than nothing on his face. Maybe hate? Well he should be glad that Ariel had not come. She looked very much like Mistress Luciana had, except she was all Angel.

Michael gave Vergil a mocking bow; Vergil turned his head away from the Angel. Michael's mouth twisted into a wry smirk.

"Greetings, O Great King of the Darkness." He said. His voice was beautiful that it made Ira want to cry. Even as she was a demon, his voice promised protection and justice to those who had wronged her. He was strength, even his voice portrayed that. Ira wrinkled her nose. What an odd creature he really was.

"Greetings, Michael of the Archangels, what brings you to the Darkest Realm?" Vergil still had not looked at him. He sat on his throne, completely at ease.

"I have heard some tales of your beautiful daughter." He said. Ira didn't trust the sweetness in his words. "I just wanted to meet her"

"My daughter…?" he looked at the Angel now. "Why?"

"No reason, just want to see if her beauty is really greater than that of an Angel" He said. Ira's expression hardened. She looked to Gabe; he was glaring angrily at Michael. Even Gabe had came around to being protective of Searphina in time. His hounds felt the way he did, protective of the young child yet. Even more so now that soon, she would inherit her powers. Luciana's powers had awakened around her thousandth year - if Ira remembered what her brother had said correctly at least. No one knew what would happen when he powers awakened - or what they would be.

It wasn't a coincidence that Michael of the Archangels had shown up at this point in time. Ira was sure of it. Her hands clenched into fists. Just let him try to kill Seraphina, she would never let it happen.

Seraphina could hear the adults in the throne room arguing. She may have still been a child to them but she considered herself very grown up. Sure, she acted like a child sometimes but she figured her father might notice her more if she did. Usually he just shot her angry looks.

The door wasn't open a crack, yet she could hear them talking.

"You aim to kill her don't you?" it was Ira's voice.

"I would never…" his voice was sweet like the sugar candies that Ira gave her when she was good.

"Liar" hissed Vergil, her father. She opened the door just a crack, careful not to let it squeak. In there stood an Angel, he was very beautiful but the sight of him scared her. She couldn't name the reason why.

Her father had rose from his throne, something she had seen him do only once before. He usually never left it when others were around. Seraphina had always thought it odd, but now she was more worried for the Angel standing in their midst.

Vergil drew his sword and pointed it at the Angel.

"Get out of my Hell Michael!" he roared, anger clear on his face. She gasped though, feeling fear tremble in her small body. But that's all the sound it took for the Angel, Michael.

He turned, his liquid onyx eyes focusing on the blue eyes that peered through the door, spying on her father. She got up and turned to run from him, but she was already being pulled into the throne room by him. She screamed and kicked at him.

"Let her go!" Vergil yelled above it all. "By every soul in Hell if you do not let my daughter go it will be your last moment!"

The hand let her go and she fell to the floor. She looked up to see the Angel, grinning, while Vergil held his sword to his throat.

"Daddy" she whimpered. He looked at her, eyes full of…worry? Was that worry for her that she saw? She didn't get to see much more. Ira ran across the room to her, shouting her name. She scooped her into her ice-cold arms and moved away from the Angel.

"Kill him, sir" she hissed "You know he means to hurt Seraphina"

She saw her father look at the Angel again, eyes judging and then he lowered his sword. "Get out. You have five seconds to get out before…before I kill you."

Michael wisely began to back up and then he flew off.

Her Uncle entered the throne room a moment later. "Is it over?" he asked

Her father sheathed his sword and walked back to his throne. He looked at it for a moment and then turned to them.

"Out" he muttered, but it was clear he wanted to be alone. Seraphina looked at her father, blue eyes wide.

"Thank you for saving me Daddy" she whispered before Ira carried her out the room and Gabe shut the door behind them.

He stood there and closed his eyes against memories that assaulted him. He forced them away, but still they compelled him. He moved to the hidden door, to the left of the throne. He touched the wall and the door opened. He walked down the stairs within, the door closing behind him.

It was cold here, colder than anywhere else in his castle. He didn't really want to be here but he needed to be here. It was only the second time he had come here, only because of her. He only wanted a glimpse of her.

He passed the walls of ice without seeing them. He didn't see anything until he stood in front of her.

The block of ice she was frozen in was thick, but within she was perfectly pale and beautiful just as if she had been alive. Her golden blonde hair was flowing around her, as if she were in water, not ice, her eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on her face. He touched the ice that was in between him, pain twisting his features.

"I don't know what to do" he said, as if she would answer, as if she could hear. "They want our…our daughter dead" he had a hard time choking the word daughter out. It was so hard to think himself the child's father. "I know it, I could see in that bastard Angel's eye." He snarled the words out now. "I don't know what I am to do" he repeated.

He looked but at her pale face. "I wish I could have protected you" he muttered. The word jolted something within him. Violet eyes and snarls, a fight to protect a wanted mate. A failed fight. "A protector."

He turned and headed back up the stairs, faster than he used to be able to run, Vergil was so much stronger in his years. The door slid open just in time for him to dart out of it and he strode out of the throne room. Gabe caught up to him rather quickly, he must have been waiting for him.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Find him" he said.

"Who?"

"Send Alice to me! Now!"

The Hound turned on his heel, off to go get his sometimes-mate, wondering what had Vergil moving. It didn't take long for Alice to find him. He was in the throne room once again, pacing the floor. She was dragging a young hound with her. His violet eyes were full of anger and his very light blue hair was longer now. He knew it was Chase right away. The hounds had preformed a ceremony on him, having him be reborn - but as a Hound.

It was Vergil's order that they did this on and he was glad that he had made this choice. Chase did not look happy to be here though. He looked at Vergil, anger simmering in his eyes. Vergil resisted the need to snarl at him. His temper had been ranging out of control. He had to tie it down. She would have been angry at him.

"What do you want?" asked Chase. Alice threw him forward. Chase was her pup but she treated him as she did all the hounds, cruelly. She was quite a sight herself. Her features were sharp, but not angular, her eyes bright and glowing gold - like a cat's. Her skin was dark, body strong and lean. Her hair was short, cut around her face - black-blue in color. Tattoos ran over her body - markings of a hound.

Chase now had those markings. There were Celtic swirls that came up and traced themselves against his left cheek and down his neck and left arm. His right side was fairly untouched by the markings by his right was covered in beautiful black, blue and violet swirls.

"Behave or I'll let the master kill you" Alice snarled at him. Chase was not Gabriel's. He was Alice and another hound's. Vergil couldn't remember his name - Delos? There were only a couple scores of hounds but it was so hard to remember them all.

"He killed her" snarled Chase. He still remembered everything. He had also heard everything else that had went on. He was angry and rightly so at Vergil. But Vergil knew the boy couldn't hate him more than he hated himself for killing her.

"The Angels seek to kill my daughter" said Vergil, looking down at Chase. "You are going to protect her"

"Why can't you?" he asked.

Vergil's hands tightened into fists. "I'm going handle things my way but someone needs to protect her"

"Why me?"

"Because he knew Luc" the voice was soft but Vergil knew it was Dante. He held Seraphina's hand in his and lead her into the room. "Isn't that right Verg?"

Vergil didn't answer him. Seraphina let go of her uncle's hand and walked to Chase. He regarded her for a moment then turned his nose up at her. She didn't look hurt. She knew that Hounds were dangerous and rowdy, that's why Ira and Dante never allowed her to play with the Hound Pups, which Chase was still classified as.

Gabriel was in the room then, Ira along with him. "Are you sure?" asked Ira. "He is…unstable! He could kill Seraphina instead of protect her!"

"He'll protect her" Vergil grumbled.

"How can you be sure?" her voice was rising with anxiety.

"Ira" Gabe touched her shoulder. It was in warning. Vergil wasn't looking very happy. He had killed demons in the past with his anger bouts. It was hard to get enough warning to know when he was going to kill.

"Chase, can you protect her?" he never took his eyes off Ira when he spoke, but Vergil knew that Chase heard him.

"Of course I can" he heard Chase reply. "I'd be happy to. At least I'll keep her alive, and _not kill her_" his last words were venom that Vergil could feel in his veins.

"Chase" he heard Gabe snarl. Ready to tear into the boy for his king. How lovely, when had Gabe ever cared if anyone talked back to him?

"Gabe…Have your hounds patrol the last three levels" he ordered. "If an Angel wants in, they have to have a _damn good reason_. If any get in…" He let his words drift off. He didn't need to finish his threat. Gabe and Ira both hurried off. He looked at Chase and Seraphina.

"Get out of the room" he snarled at them. Chase hissed but Seraphina quickly lead him out, a bright look on her pale face. Vergil turned and hurried back to the throne and sat down. He looked at the last person in the room, Dante.

"Verg, you got that spark in your eyes again" he said, he didn't look surprised, he looked almost happy about it.

Vergil offered his younger twin a wryly smile. "Well Dante, I'm looking forward to killing some angels" Dante frowned.

"The last time you killed an angel it broke your heart" he commented, but Vergil barely seemed to hear him. He was stroking Yamato, eyes gazing at the sword his father left to him. "Vergil, you can't have a war with the Angels"

Vergil looked up now. "And you're saying to let them kill Seraphina?" he spat out her name, he didn't like saying it.

"No…But Vergil there has to be another way"

"You know there isn't Dante" he growled at his brother.

"Be careful Verg, so that spark doesn't consume you" Dante's words could barely be heard.

"I wouldn't give a damn if it did"

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own DMC but Seraphina, Ira, Gabe, and Luicana are mine

Here it is, the long awaited sequel to the Devil Has Me Today is here! I just finished this a couple a days ago but I wanted to re-read it, edit it a little and such but here it finally is. I hope you enjoyed and I hope it was worth waiting for. I hope to make the sequel at least twice as long as DHMT but we'll see how it goes. I'd enjoy some reviews thank you very much!


End file.
